


BennetFrost and Hidashi Crossover

by jwisdomhheartmmoon



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Sibling Incest, older!Hiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwisdomhheartmmoon/pseuds/jwisdomhheartmmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not yet</p>
            </blockquote>





	BennetFrost and Hidashi Crossover

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I finally wrote the fan fiction! This is my first time to write the Yaoi. I am not really huge fan of BennetFrost like Hidashi, but my favorite artist, bonbonpich inspired me to write it. However, this is unofficial fanfiction. This is just test. I want to hear what you guys think and your opinion. Should I go with this? 
> 
> Support her!: http://bonbonpich.tumblr.com
> 
> Warning: boyxboy, sibling incest (if you don't like it, just don't read it), many mistake on my grammar skill. 
> 
> If you don't understand what I write and wrong words, let me know. I will publish this story again when my grammar will get edit.

It was not long time since his black horse spirits due to his own fear, and then stuck in his own world captured Pitch Black. Thanks to the Guardians (mostly thanks to Jack Frost just became new the guardian, the Guardian of Fun) and Jamie Bennett, a child who had not gives up on believing in the Guardians. Now, Pitch Black was stuck in his own world like a forever. He really wanted to get out of it! If not for Jack Frost or Jamie Bennett, he would rule the world as Nightmare King! He really needed to make the plan for revenge on five of the Guardians even Jamie! How Pitch Black could be free from his own world?

“Pitch Black. I can free you” a strange voiced.

Pitch Black turned to someone said it, but no one here. He was very confused and maybe it was his image.  
“I can help you for your revenge, but I have to make the deal with you” a strange voiced again. 

He turned to someone who strange voice, but no one here again. Then, he pissed off, “What the deal you make?!?! Stop play the game with me! Please someone to get here as I can see you in person!”

“I am not playing game with you” someone appeared with a black rode, but the face not seem.

Pitch Black turned to a person wore black rode as he finally see. A person took off the hood to show what the face look. It turned woman out as Pitch Black surprised. A woman introduced herself as the Queen and she could give what Pitch Black want, but she needed him to do her favor. He asked her what he should do for her favor; as he curious what the deal she could make about. 

“I want a boy who was special. I need you make the nightmare for him because I have something special from him”, her creepily voice. 

“Who is the boy you want? What the boy do with my revenge?” Pitch Black doubted.  
She also introduced her power, predict the future, but it was only limit power, “I can see five of the Guardians will cross the path with a boy. A boy is similar to Jamie because they both never lose their faith. Jamie didn’t give up on believing in the Guardians. A boy followed the path lead by the robot as his lost brother had the purpose. So I am afraid Jamie also will involve with five of the Guardians and a boy too.” 

“Hmm…” Pitch Black thought about the Queen’s deal and asked if he should trust her or not. Queen explained she watched him whole time, his plan was very interested to her; she could offer her magic could make him non-stoppable, and beckoned “comes here”. Pitch Black puzzled at first, but decided to come to her, and she whispered on him what the special about the boy. She also used to her magic the crystal ball to show the boy she interested. 

Pitch Black took to look at the crystal ball, “Oh, this is the boy look little like Jamie. A child prodigy….huh…. Hmm…well I will take your deal, but when I am done for your favor, can you return to do my favor?”

“Deal” the Queen nodded. He asked her when they would start on her plan. 

“Not now. I have to do with special person with my plan. I took a important person away from a boy’s life. I need to make prepare for a person. Pitch Black, you need to make prepare too,” the Queen explained. 

“I will. Don’t worry. However I need to do make Jamie get to distracted from my plan. He will get in my way to the Guardians” he evil grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Well? what do you guys think? Should I continue this? 
> 
> Let hear out from you guys!


End file.
